Antiguo Kogan
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Antiguo Egipto. Logan es el faraón gobernante en este momento. Su padre murió joven, así que Logan subió al trono joven, con tan solo 16 años. Es uno de los faraones más poderosos y ricos de Egipto. ¿Qué pasa cuando se enamora de un simple sirviente real? ¿Aceptará el pueblo esto? — Mpreg. AU. OC —. Raiting T por el momento.
1. Ascención

Hola, hoy vengo con un nuevo fic. Es un tanto diferente. Ya verán.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ascensión

_– Mamá – llamó un niño pequeño bastante confundido._

– Dime hijo – respondió una mujer muy bella.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el niño mirando hacia su madre.

– En la pirámide de tu padre, hijo mío – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y dónde está papá? – preguntó el pequeñín.

Un gran hombre apareció detrás de ellos. La mujer sonrió aún más. – ¿Quién pregunta por mí? – preguntó el señor.

El niño se volteó y vio a su padre. Rápidamente corrió hacia él y se alegró al ver que su padre lo abrazó y cargó.

– Mira hijo. Todo lo que ves a tu alrededor son los faraones que algún día gobernaron nuestro pueblo. Tú algún día serás un gran faraón… Y mira, lo que ves allá—el señor señaló la gran pirámide en construcción—es una pirámide. Tú deberás construir una para cuando mueras puedas ascender y encontrarte con Ra – habló el señor.

– ¡Yo construiré una pirimide tan grande que se perderá en el cielo! – el niño dijo alegremente.

– No es pirimide. Es pirámide, mi querido Logan –.

Logan despertó de su sueño. Se levantó abruptamente y respirando fuertemente. Muchas personas entraron a su habitación alarmadas y se acercaron a él.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe? – preguntó una de las personas allí dentro.

– S-sí. Pueden irse –. Todos los sirvientes reales se fueron. Logan volvió a dormir. Debía tener un buen descanso para mañana hacer una visita muy importante.

* * *

Logan se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro. Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación hacia el comedor real, donde se encontró con su madre.

– Hola hijo – saludó la mujer.

– Hola mamá – saludó Logan. – Mamá, hoy iré a la pirámide de papá, tengo que hablar con él –. La mujer asintió y le sonrió.

– Solo asegúrate de estar aquí a tiempo para la ascensión – respondió la mujer.

Logan asintió y comenzó a comer. Un rato después se levantó y subió a su habitación. Allí se puso su ropa de príncipe y partió a la tumba de su padre.

_– Logan, hijo, ven acá por favor – llamó un señor muy enfermo.__Logan rápidamente se acercó a su padre. – Dime papá –.__– Hijo. Mi hora ha llegado. Quiero que dirijas mi entierro. Sabes que te amo, y serás un gran faraón – el señor muy enfermo habló.__– Papá. Seré de los mejores faraones que Egipto haya tenido. Estarás orgulloso de mí – Logan dejó salir unas pocas lágrimas, que rápidamente limpió.__– Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo –._

Logan suspiró y siguió caminando. Casi después de una hora caminando logró llegar a la pirámide de su padre. Entró al sagrado lugar y fue directo al sarcófago de su padre.

Logan se arrodilló y puso su cabeza en el piso, ofreciendo una plegaria a Ra; el dios sol. Su padre se encontraba con este dios en este momento, y Logan cree que su padre lo vigila todo el día mientras el sol brilla.

Logan se levantó y se paró al lado del sarcófago de su padre. – Hola papá. Y-ya ha pasado una semana desde que te fuiste. Hoy es mi ascensión. Espero que estés presente y que me ayudes con el pueblo. Y-ya he empezado a planear mi pirámide. Ya verás, el sol se posará en la punta y será lo mejor –. Logan se arrodilló de nuevo y rezó a su padre.

* * *

– ¡Hijo! – llamó una mujer.

– Mamá, espera un momento por favor – respondió Logan.

Logan se levantó de su cama y bajó a la sala real. Su madre lo estaba esperando con varios sirvientes reales, era momento de su ascensión.

En la sala del palacio real se realizaron las debidas purificaciones. Logan estaba muy nervioso, y esperaba que su padre estuviera con él.

La familia real; conformada por la madre de Logan, Logan y su hermana menor, y los altos dignatarios salieron de la sala. Afuera los súbditos ovacionaban y aclamaban a Logan.

Un sacerdote colocó la doble corona en la cabeza de Logan y le entregó los dos cetros reales; Nejej y Heka. La madre de Logan salió ante el pueblo e hizo que se callaran.

– Hola y bienvenidos a la ceremonia de ascensión real. Hoy, mi hijo Logan, se convertirá en el nuevo faraón – la hermosa mujer dijo a su pueblo. Todos gritaron y aclamaron a la bella mujer, luego hicieron silencio de nuevo para esperar a Logan.

La madre de Logan se sentó en su trono al lado del faraón junto con su hija. Un sacerdote salió y se paró en frente de todos. – Bienvenidos, sin tener algo que decir, doy inicio a la primera ceremonia Kha Nesut y Kha Siti –.

Logan salió de la sala y se sentó en los dos sillones ceremoniales ante sus súbditos. Entre la multitud había muchos y muchas jóvenes. Una vez terminó la primer ceremonia se levantó y quedó frente a su pueblo. Aún no podía sentarse en el trono que su padre una vez ocupó.

– Ahora, doy inicio a Sema Tawy –. Muchos sirvientes cargaron una columna en arco y la pusieron encima del trono. Luego de eso dos jóvenes sacerdotes entrelazaron muchos lirios y papiros en el arco. – Logan, puedes sentarte en el trono –.

Logan suspiró y se sentó en el trono con sumo cuidado. Todos gritaron y aclamaron. El sacerdote de nuevo se hizo en frente del pueblo e hizo callar.

– Continuando con Sema Tawy. Ahora el joven Logan disparará el arco real, deberá hacerlo hacia los 4 puntos cardinales – el sacerdote le pasó el arco a Logan, quien disparó hacia los puntos indicados; norte, sur, este y oeste.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron de nuevo. Logan suspiró y sonrió, todo el tiempo pensando en su padre.

– Para concluir esta ceremonia, daré inicio a Pekhener Ha Ineb. Logan ahora correrá alrededor del muro del palacio –. Logan tomó aire. Comenzó a correr fuera de su palacio y alrededor del mismo. Se podía escuchar la bulla que emitía el pueblo dentro del palacio.

Lo que le dio el aire a Logan para poder correr alrededor del gran palacio sin parar fue su padre. Logan pensó todo el tiempo en su amado padre, y en que, de alguna manera, lo estaba observando. Sabía que su padre estaría orgulloso de ver el reino crecer con Logan al mando.

Logan entró al palacio y decidió pasar por medio de la gran multitud, mostrando su gran afecto hacia su pueblo. Al llegar al frente se posó en frente de todos e hizo callar. Le entregó la corona al sacerdote y beso a su madre y hermana antes de volver al frente.

– Como primer acto como nuevo faraón, ofreceremos una plegaria a Ra, porque tenga a mi padre y a todos los fallecidos del reino pasado en su gloria – Logan dijo con determinación. La madre de Logan se levantó y guió a su hija hacia al lado del nuevo faraón. Todos se arrodillaron y pegaron su cabeza al suelo.

Todo era silencio. Después de ofrecer la plegaria, Logan se levantó y un momento después todo el pueblo estaba de pie de nuevo y ovacionando a su nuevo emperador. Había muchos gritos de '_¡Logan te amo!_,' y '_¡Cásate conmigo!_,' o '_¡Conviérteme en tu faraona!_,' también '_¡Sé que nos llevarás a la gloria!_,' y muchos otros.

Logan notó que el sacerdote estaba hablando con un guardia real, y luego lo vio acercarse a él. Estaba confundido.

– Su majestad, tenemos un problema – afirmó el sacerdote. Logan asintió, dándole palabra al anciano. – Hay un traidor, es un sirviente real. Estaba tratando de robar los tesoros reales mientras nos concentrábamos en la ceremonia –.

– Enciérrenlo. Mañana decidiré su castigo – Logan respondió seriamente. – ¡Escuchen pueblo! —todos hicieron silencio— ¡tenemos un traidor! Era un sirviente real. ¡Así que ahora necesito a un nuevo sirviente! Los interesados por favor quédense después de la ceremonia – Logan informó a su pueblo. Todos lo ovacionaron una última vez antes de retirarse.

Luego de que la ceremonia acabó muchas jóvenes y algunos chicos se quedaron para tener la oportunidad de trabajar en el palacio. Entre las chicas había muchas que se quedaron para mostrar su belleza al faraón y que las escogiera para casarse con ellas. Otras simplemente se quedaron porque siempre quisieron hacer esto. Y unos chicos se quedaron porque querían lo mismo que unas chicas, mostrar a Logan que podían ser perfectos para ocupar un espacio a su lado.

* * *

–_…Los interesados por favor quédense después de la ceremonia_ –.

Un chico rubio parado junto sus dos amigos morenos ovacionaron una última vez a su nuevo faraón.

– ¿Irás, Kendall? – preguntó un bajito moreno.

– Sí, Carlos – respondió un chico blanco y rubio de ojos verdes.

– ¿Y tú, James? – preguntó Carlos.

– Claro que sí, Carlos. Quiero mostrarle mis atributos al faraón, estoy seguro de que me escogerá para ser su rey acompañante – respondió un moreno alto y fuerte de pelo largo hasta la mitad de su cuello.

Kendall le proporcionó una mirada fulminante a James. Carlos abrió sus ojos y se tapó la boca para evitar que la risa saliera de ella. James rió y abrazó a su amigo por los hombros.

– Cálmate, amigo. Sé que Logan te gusta y no me interpondría entre ustedes dos. Además quiero a una chica, en vez de un chico – James afirmó.

Kendall rodó sus ojos y volteó su cabeza hacia el trono. El faraón estaba arreglando asuntos con la familia real y los altos dignatarios.

– Solo espero también gustarle. Logan es un muy buen chico y sé que llevará a Menfis a la gloria, y luego unirá a Egipto completo – afirmó el ojiverde y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada al palacio. – Los veo mañana chicos –.

* * *

Hasta ahora habían pasado muchas chicas y varios chicos tratando de ser quien reemplazara al antiguo sirviente. Muchos mostrando lo que tenían para que Logan los escogiera como su rey o reina acompañante. Todos habían sido rechazados y quedaban pocos en la fila.

Logan estaba sentado al lado de tres grandes dignatarios. Un chico rubio muy hermoso y de bellas líneas se posó en frente de él, instantáneamente pensó que el chico era hermoso, y se interesó mucho en lo que tuviera que decir.

– Hola hijo. ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre por favor? – pidió el señor al lado izquierdo de Logan al rubio.

– K-Kendall – respondió el ojiverde.

Logan sonrió. – Bien Kendall. Soy Teth III. Él es Logan. El de allá en mi padre; Teth II. Y a mi lado está Anhk II. Te haremos tres preguntas para probar si eres digno de estar entre los sirvientes reales, ¿bueno? – habló un señor no muy viejo.

Kendall asintió. Teth II se levantó de su silla. – Si eres elegido, ¿estás dispuesto a levantarte al amanecer e irte a dormir a altas horas de la noche, para hacer todo lo que tu faraón demande? – preguntó el anciano.

– Estoy dispuesto a cumplir hasta el más mínimo capricho de su majestad, con tal de que esté complacido – respondió Kendall seguro.

Teth II asintió ligeramente y se sentó de nuevo. Anhk se levantó y miró seriamente a Kendall. – ¿Traicionarías al pueblo y a su majestad? – preguntó el adulto duramente.

– Si alguna vez llegara a cometer eso les pido por favor me castiguen de la peor forma. Sería una deshonra para mis padres y una decepción. Nunca traicionaría a mi pueblo ni a su majestad – respondió Kendall sin cambio en su expresión alguno.

Anhk II asintió en aceptación y volvió a sentarse. Por último Teth III se levantó y miró a Kendall seriamente. – ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar la vida por Logan? – preguntó.

– Me pararía en frente de Logan ante cualquier amenaza. Succionaría veneno de dónde él quisiera con tal de salvar su vida. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo de la muerte antes de su hora – Kendall respondió mirando a Logan.

Logan sonrió. – Muy bien, Kendall. Tus respuestas son muy buenas… – habló Teth III.

– Espera – interrumpió Logan. – Tengo una pregunta: en el caso de que yo decidiera que serás mi rey acompañante, ¿aceptarías con gusto o por obligación? – preguntó.

Kendall fue tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente encontró su respuesta. – Aceptaría con mucho gusto estar a su lado, su majestad. Sería un honor y un privilegio… Y debo admitir que… usted… me gusta – respondió el rubio, al final rascándose el cuello.

Los tres adultos en la mesa rieron ligeramente y Logan se sonrojó. – Teth. Dile a un guardia que le pida a todos los que estén afuera volver a sus hogares, tenemos nuestro nuevo sirviente real – Logan le dijo al adulto a su lado izquierdo.

Teth III asintió y se levantó de su lugar para cumplir la orden del faraón. Kendall sonrió al saber que había sido elegido. Logan le dedicó una sonrisa a Kendall antes de levantarse e irse del salón en el que estaban.

* * *

– ¿Dónde está mi madre? – preguntó Logan a uno de los sirvientes.

– Su adorada madre está en la cocina con su hermana, faraón – respondió el sirviente ligeramente inclinado.

– Gracias – agradeció Logan.

– No hay de que mi señor – terminó el sirviente.

Logan sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina del palacio, allí estaban su madre y hermana. A su madre siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero Logan pensaba que era una estupidez, pues para eso estaban los cocineros reales.

– ¿Si sabes que para eso están los cocineros reales, no mamá? – preguntó Logan recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

– ¡Logie! – exclamó la hermanita y corrió hacia Logan para que la cargara.

Logan rió y se agachó para levantar a su hermana en un abrazo. – Hola princesa –.

– ¡Logie nuevo faraón! – exclamó la niña con una sonrisa.

– Sí hermanita. ¡Así que deberás seguir todas mis ordenes! – respondió y afirmó Logan con un tono juguetón.

– ¡No! – respondió la niña con un puchero.

– ¿No?… Mamá tenemos una traidora – afirmó Logan falsamente a su madre.

– ¿Es eso cierto? Creo que debemos llamar a un guardia para que la encierre – respondió la mujer mientras servia su comida en un plato.

– ¡No! ¡Yo seguiré ordenes! ¡No cárcel! –exclamó la niña.

Logan rió y puso a la niña en el suelo. Los dos fueron a la mesa y se sentaron a los lados de su madre.

– Mamá, tengo una pregunta –. La mujer asintió para que Logan continuara. – ¿Estaría mal si le pido a un chico que sea mi rey acompañante? – preguntó nervioso.

La madre de Logan paró de comer y se puso a pensar. – Mira hijo. No es solo por tener un rey o reina acompañante. Debes saber que esa persona debe apoyarte en todo y por sobre todo debe gustarte. Muchos faraones se casaban hasta 10 veces y nunca encontraban a esa persona que realmente los amara o que ellos realmente amaran – respondió la mujer sabiamente.

– Tienes razón, mamá. Primero debería salir con él y mirar si las cosas son buenas entre nosotros – afirmó Logan y se levantó. Fue hacia su madre y le dio un beso, luego a su hermanita e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Logan despertó y decidió ir a la pirámide de su padre. Se puso su nemes (1) y su ropa de faraón y salió a tomar su desayuno.

Al haber terminado, Logan comenzó a buscar al chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que tanto le había gustado. Lo encontró limpiando una de las áreas del palacio.

– Tú – llamó Logan. – ¿Podrías recordarme tu nombre? – preguntó.

Kendall notó al faraón parado a una distancia media de él. Se levantó y se inclinó ligeramente. – Mi nombre es Kendall, su majestad – respondió el rubio sin mirar a su faraón.

– Lindo nombre. Bien Kendall, debo ir a la pirámide de mi padre, y necesito que alguien me acompañe – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Q-quiere que lo acompañe a la pirámide de su padre? – preguntó Kendall incrédulo.

– Sí. P-pero si estás muy ocupado no te preocupes – respondió y afirmó Logan, al final tratando de sonar lo más amable que se pudiera, es más, sonaba preocupado y muy interesado en llevar a Kendall con él.

– ¡No, no, Logan!… d-digo s-u majestad. S-sería un honor ir con usted a-a la tumba de su padre – respondió Kendall nervioso.

Logan suspiró y sonrió. Kendall no sabía por qué Logan lo había invitado a ir con él a la pirámide de su padre. Lo que si sabía es que Logan se veía muy sexy en esa ropa.

* * *

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la pirámide del padre de Logan. Kendall siempre trataba de quedarse unos pasos detrás de Logan, pero este insistía en que caminara a su lado, y hasta lo tomaba del brazo para mantenerlo a su lado.

Finalmente llegaron a la pirámide. Logan entró primero seguido de Kendall. El faraón se arrodilló y puso su cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo lo mismo que hizo la última vez que vino, ofrecer una plegaria a Ra.

Kendall hizo lo mismo que Logan, porque, aunque no sabía que Logan hacía esto, todo Egipto sabía que debes ofrecer una plegaria a Ra cada vez que entras a una tumba.

Los dos chicos se levantaron. Logan se levantó y se hizo al lado del sarcófago de su padre. El chico suspiró y miró a Kendall antes de hablar.

– Hola papá –.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero venir pronto con el segundo capítulo.

BYE: MANUEL.


	2. Palabras y decisiones

Hola, gracias por el maravilloso feedback a este fic. Espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Palabras y decisiones_

* * *

– Hola papá –. Logan suspiró. – Kendall por favor me esperas afuera, es algo personal esta conversación – pidió.

Kendall asintió y se inclinó ligeramente antes de abandonar la tumba. Logan volvió a mirar el sarcófago.

– Y-ya soy faraón. Vine porque quiero pedirte que me guíes en esto papá, ayer tuve que encerrar a un traidor y no sé qué hacer con él. Papá, por favor ayúdame con esto. Otra cosa que quiero decir es que—suspiro—, después de perder un sirviente ayer, busqué otro y encontré a un chico muy lindo y que podría ser mi rey acompañante. Pero no estoy seguro de si el pueblo estaría conforme con esto. Sé que tú me apoyas con esto. Y mamá me sugirió salir con él. Te digo esto porque quiero que el pueblo me acepte, sé que puedes ayudarme. Te amo papá –. Logan se arrodilló de nuevo y rezó a su padre.

Logan salió de la tumba y fue hacia Kendall. Él chico rubio estaba contemplando el gran valle de los reyes. Logan se sentó al lado de Kendall y comenzó a contemplar el valle igual que el rubio.

– Es hermoso, ¿no? – afirmó Logan.

Kendall volteó y miró a Logan. – Sí –. Los dos se quedaron callados un rato, Kendall comenzó a pensar en cómo Logan era con su forma de ser. – Su majestad, si me permite decir algo –.

– Claro. Y llámame Logan, por favor – respondió y pidió Logan.

– Eres diferente, Logan. Tu padre fue un muy buen faraón. Pero no dudaría en ejecutar a alguien si hacía algo malo. Tú no quisiste matarlo y decidiste solo encerrarlo. Hace mucho Akenatón nos convirtió en monoteístas, pero cuando llegamos a tu bisabuelo logramos volver al politeísmo, eso muestra la gran familia que tienes. Sé que no serás como Akenatón. Y sé que serás un gran faraón, Logan. Tu padre debe de estar orgulloso de ti – Kendall habló mirando al valle.

Logan miró a Kendall. Cada palabra que dijo la escuchó con atención y compresión. Kendall volteó a mirar a Logan y sonrió.

– K-Kendall… – Logan balbuceó. Kendall y Logan comenzaron a acercarse hasta estar a milímetros de los labios del otro. Al darse cuenta se alejaron y miraron hacia lados opuestos.

– Lo siento, su majestad – Kendall se disculpó.

– No Kendall. Yo lo siento –. Un gran silencio se formó entre los dos chicos. – Ya deberíamos volver – afirmó el faraón.

– Tiene razón, su majestad. Déjeme ayudarlo – respondió Kendall y se levantó. Al estar parado extendió su mano y Logan se levantó con su ayuda.

– En serio, Kendall; llámame Logan – pidió Logan comenzando a caminar en dirección a su reino. Kendall esperó a que Logan estuviera unos pasos delante suyo para comenzar a caminar también. – Y camina a mi lado, por favor –.

Kendall aceleró su paso y comenzó a caminar al lado de su faraón. Logan tomó la mano de Kendall, volteó su cabeza y le sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces, Logan? – preguntó Kendall confuso.

Logan se detuvo y miró a Kendall. Éste se paró en frente del rey y lo miró confundido. Sus manos aún unidas. – Kendall, he estado pensando y… creo que podrías ser un gran rey acompañante. Pero hablé con mi madre y me sugirió que saliera contigo primero antes de tomar una decisión – Logan decidió decirle a Kendall para que no se sorprendiera después.

– Guau Logan. N-no me esperaba esto… ¡No me refiero a que no quiera! ¡Sería un honor ser tu rey acompañante!… pero tu madre tiene razón – respondió Kendall nervioso por un momento de que Logan lo mal interpretase. El faraón suspiró ligeramente feliz. Kendall decidió pedirle oficialmente a Logan que salieran. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Logan? –.

– Claro que sí, Kendall – respondió Logan y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Kendall.

El chico rubio se sonrojó ligeramente. Logan sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el palacio. Kendall salió de su shock y siguió al faraón a su lado.

* * *

Logan y Kendall llegaron al palacio. De inmediato Logan fue atacado con muchas preguntas por parte de sus tres consejeros reales. Kendall se sintió mal pero lo máximo que podía hacer en ese momento era mirar y esperar que Logan terminara con ellos.

– ¡Silencio! – exclamó Logan y soltó un gran suspiro. – Estaba en la tumba de mi padre –.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos y solo? – preguntó Teth III preocupado.

– No estaba solo. Kendall fue conmigo – respondió Logan.

– Pero te fuiste sin un soldado o alguien que pudiera defenderte de los males – afirmó Teth III.

Logan rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar. Kendall decidió que era hora de irse y visitar a sus amigos.

Kendall caminó hasta llegar a casa de James. Tocó la puerta y James apareció al lado de Carlos un rato después.

– Hola Kendall – saludaron los dos chicos en tiempos separados.

– Hola chicos. Tengo que contarles algo – saludó y afirmó Kendall, luego contándoles todo lo que había pasado con Logan.

Hablaron por un rato hasta que Kendall tuvo que volver al palacio. Al llegar fue enviado inmediatamente a ayudar en la cocina real lavando los platos.

Logan estaba sentado en su trono dentro del palacio muy aburrido. Muchos consejeros reales tenían muchas sugerencias y él debía escucharlas _todas_. Muchas eran muy buenas y otras eran, literalmente, idioteces.

– _¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto?_ – se preguntó Logan mientras escuchaba otra propuesta inútil.

Logan se levantó de su trono e hizo callar a la persona que estaba hablando. – Oigan chicos, agradezco que hayan venido y traído sus propuestas. Sé que aún faltan muchos de ustedes pero no puedo más. Estoy cansado y ya es tarde en la noche. Vuelvan a sus casas y mañana les prometo que terminaré de escucharlos. Solo asegúrense de estar aquí a la misma hora, ¿Ok? – habló.

– Sí su majestad – todos respondieron y se fueron.

Logan se retiró y caminó hasta su habitación. Escuchó platos moverse en la cocina y decidió mirar que sucedía. Al entrar vio a alguien lavando platos. Una mirada más de cerca y reconoció a su actual rubio enamorado.

– ¿Kendall? ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Logan.

– Fui enviado a lavar todos los platos, su majestad – respondió Kendall.

– Pues es suficiente. Ve a tu habitación por favor – ordenó Logan.

Kendall puso el plato que tenía en su mano a un lado. – Gracias, Logan –. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al faraón y se fue.

Logan sonrió y suspiró enamoradamente. Salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación. Cada vez más seguro de que Kendall es el indicado para volverse su rey acompañante.

* * *

_2 meses después:_

Logan despertó y se sentó en el borde de su cama a mirar hacia el amanecer. Su madre entró un momento después y se sentó a su lado.

– Hola mamá – saludó Logan.

– Hola hijo. ¿Qué has pensado acerca de Kendall? – preguntó la mujer.

– No sé mamá. Siento que él es el indicado para estar conmigo, pero también siento que debo conocerlo mejor. No quiero tener a alguien a mi lado que escasamente conozco –. Logan suspiró y miró hacia las grandes dunas de arena.

La madre de Logan puso una mano alrededor de los hombros de su hijo en forma de abrazo. – Calma hijo. Pero sabes que el pueblo está esperando por ver a alguien a tu lado. No quiero que te sientas presionado –. La mujer le dio un beso y se fue.

Logan suspiró y miró fuera del palacio. Había gente por cualquier lugar; niños jugando, mamás cargando a sus hijos, jóvenes enamorados, ancianos con su pareja dando un paseo, familias yendo al mercado, todos muy felices. Pero todos ellos tienen algo en común: quieren ver a alguien al lado de Logan.

Kendall decidió subir a la habitación del chico pálido ahora faraón y preguntarle su quería comer algo. Entró a la habitación y vio algo impactante para él; Logan solo tenía puesto su pantalón y estaba mostrando su espalda.

Kendall se quedó detallando en cuerpo de su novio. Logan sintió una mirada puesta en él y volteó a ver qué pasaba, y rió al ver a Kendall casi babeando mientras lo miraba.

Logan caminó hacia Kendall y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jaló para un beso. Kendall sonrió y se acercó a su novio para besarlo. Los dos chicos se dieron pequeños besos antes de separarse y bajar a la cocina a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina se sentaron y comenzaron a comer lo que había en la mesa. Kendall le daba la comida a Logan y viceversa. Mucha gente del pueblo pensaba que se veían hermosos juntos. Pero otros pensaban que Logan debía casarse con una mujer.

– Ken… he estado pensando y… – Logan suspiró. – Creo que quiero que estés conmigo –.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kendall confundido.

Logan suspiró de nuevo y terminó de comer. Los dos se levantaron y Logan llevó al rubio al patio verde del palacio. Allí es donde se planta y cultiva toda la comida del palacio. También hay un área donde se puede dar paseos, allí se encontraba la pareja.

– Kendall… – Logan comenzó pero Kendall lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó tiernamente.

– Logan, ¿quieres ser mi esposo? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Q–qué?… ¿En serio? – preguntó Logan.

– Logan, me gustas mucho… y sé que el pueblo te está presionando para tener a alguien a tu lado. Solo quiero que sepas esto: me casaré contigo, pero haré como si aún fueras mi novio. Te prometo ser la persona que más te conozca y ser tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué dices? – habló Kendall esperanzado.  
Logan miró a Kendall y le sonrió. – Sería un honor ser tu esposo, _mi rey_ – respondió y lo besó.

– Gracias Logan. _Te amo_ –.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Revew please!

Bye.


	3. Lindos recuerdos

**Hola.**

**Cometí un error, no había terminado el capíyulo y lo subí... terminado!:**

* * *

_3 Capítulo: Lindos recuerdos_

* * *

Kendall se despertó al siguiente día en su cama del palacio. Bostezó y miró a todos lados. A un lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesa, había ropa diferente a la que siempre usaba. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la mesa, tomó la ropa y la examinó más detalladamente.

Después de saber que la ropa era especial para matrimonios reales, salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina. Los dos sabían que serían esposos, pero hasta que ellos no creyeran que fuera hora de sentirse así, serían novios.

Mientras esperaba por su desayuno, el rubio comenzó a recordar sus primeros días con Logan, y comenzó por su primera cita oficial.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kendall se levantó de su cama y se vistió rápidamente. Al estar listo salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor real donde se encontraría con Logan para su primera cita oficial.

Logan entró a la cocina y fue directo hacia su nuevo novio. Se sentó al lado del rubio y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

– Hola Kendall – saludó el pálido.

– Hola nene – saludó el rubio y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Logan.

Logan sonrió. Les sirvieron el desayuno a los dos chicos y comenzaron a comer. De vez en cuando juntaban sus miradas y se sonrojaban sólo con mirar al otro.

– ¡Logie! – se escuchó una pequeña voz.

Logan de inmediato reconoció la voz como la de su hermanita. Levantó la cabeza y corrió su silla para un momento después levantar a la niña y sentarla en su regazo.

– Hola hermanita – saludó el pálido.

– ¡Hola Logie! – saludó la niña pequeña y un momento después abrazó el abdomen de Logan. La niña miró al rubio que estaba desayunando con su hermano y se enojó. – ¿Quién es él, Logie? –.

– Él es un chico muy dulce y el cual está teniendo una cita conmigo. Su nombre es Kendall –. El rubio se sonrojó ante las palabras de su faraón.

La niña volteó su cabeza y susurró para Logan. – No me gusta –.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo conoces bien? – preguntó Logan suavemente con una mirada neutral en su cara.

La niña no supo cómo responder e hizo un puchero en reacción. Logan le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermanita y luego un beso en la cabeza.

– Kendall, quiero presentarte a mi hermosa hermanita. Su nombre es Harmony – habló Logan.

Kendall sonrió. – Mucho gusto, Harmony –.

– ¿Por qué estás con mi hermano? – preguntó la niña al rubio.

Kendall sonrió al saber la respuesta de inmediato. – Porque tu hermano me gusta mucho y me parece muy lindo y dulce. Además quería conocer a la hermosa princesa que todos dicen que eres – respondió y miró a Logan.

El faraón se sonrojó ante las palabras de su cita. La niña sonrió y se bajó del regazo de su hermano para luego subirse al del rubio.

– Me gustas. Y tu pelo es lindo y brillante – afirmó la niña con una sonrisa.

Logan sonrió. Kendall le sonrió a la niña y luego al pálido.

* * *

Kendall y Logan salieron del palacio a dar un paseo por la ciudad, seguidos por tres guardias reales, por supuesto. Los dos chicos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, contando anécdotas graciosas y sucesos importantes.

En el camino se encontraron con James y Carlos. En el momento que vieron a Logan se arrodillaron en frente de él. Logan rió y los levantó de inmediato, diciéndoles que no tenían que hacer eso de nuevo.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron a un parque y se sentaron. Hablaron mucho, pero James y Carlos decidieron irse para dejar al rubio y al faraón en su cita.

Después de mucho hablar y reír, los dos chicos tuvieron que volver al palacio. Al llegar se despidieron, pues tenían que volver a sus obligaciones. Logan con decisiones reales, y Kendall… pues Kendall tenía que llegar a limpiar todos los platos en la cocina.

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Kendall sonrió ante el hermoso recuerdo de su primera cita con su adorado chico. Comenzó a colocarse su ropa especial.

– Te ves lindo, Ken – afirmó una voz detrás del rubio.

Kendall volteó con su pecho aún descubierto. – Gracias, Logie –.

Logan sonrió y se acercó a su prometido para darle un beso, y mientras eso recordó cuando se dieron su primer beso. El día que Logan tuvo su primer beso con cualquiera persona.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kendall tocó la puerta de la habitación de Logan. Adentro, el pálido se levantó de su cama, en la cual había estado pensando en cuán bien le está yendo con Kendall. Fue a la puerta y la abrió, revelando al rubio allí.

– Hola nene – saludó el rubio.

– Hola Ken – saludó Logan devuelta.

Kendall se acercó y le dio un beso a Logan en la mejilla. – ¿Cómo estás? –.

– Muy bien – respondió Logan.

– Bien, ¿quieres salir hoy? – preguntó el rubio esforzándose por no mirar el pecho desnudo de su faraón.

Logan asintió y le dio un beso a Kendall en la mejilla. El pálido se puso su camisa y su nemes y salió con su novio. Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el río Nilo, donde nadarían un rato y comerían el almuerzo.

Kendall se quitó su camisa y su pantalón y se lanzó al río. Logan imitó las acciones de su novio y se lanzó un momento después. Comenzaron a nadar en las calmadas aguas y hablar de cosas al azar, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Una hora después ya se habían cansado de nadar y estaban sentados en la orilla, Logan recostado en el hombro de su rubio.

– ¿Te gusta nadar, nene? – preguntó el rubio.

– Me encanta. Mi papá solía traerme todas las semanas y enseñarme. Y cuando no podía hacerlo yo venía solo o traía a mi hermanita para enseñarle. A veces también vengo para relajarme y olvidarme de todo el estrés del reino – respondió Logan.

– ¿Extrañas mucho a tu padre? – preguntó Kendall.

– Demasiado – respondió el pálido un tanto triste.

Logan se quedó pensando en su padre. En realidad pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pensaba en todos los momentos felices que compartieron. Todo lo que le enseñó para manejar su reino y para tener una vida buena. Luego pensó en que tal vez pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre, y en realidad llegó a hacer amigos cuando conoció a Kendall.

– Ken, ¿has tenido más parejas antes de mí? – preguntó el pálido.

– Salí con unas tres chicas, y tú eres el segundo chico que me gusta y el segundo con el que salgo – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y ya… ya sabes… ya tuviste tu primera vez? – preguntó Logan avergonzado.

Kendall fue tomado por sorpresa. – No. Estoy esperando a esa persona con la que estaré toda mi vida para entregármele por completo –.

– ¿Y crees que esa persona sea yo? – preguntó el faraón.

– Sí, Logie. Espero que esa persona seas tú – respondió el chico rubio.

Logan sonrió y miró a Kendall. El rubio miró a su faraón. Los dos comenzaron a acercarse, hasta unir sus labios en un tierno y corto beso. Luego se besaron por segunda vez, un poco más largo esta vez. Y se dieron varios besos hasta que quedó un hilo de saliva que se rompió luego de separarse.

– Besas excelente, nene – afirmó el chico rubio.

– G-gracias. Nunca había besado a nadie, y pensé que sería malo – respondió Logan sonrojado.

Kendall tomó la cara de Logan y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Pues eres maravilloso –.

Logan le sonrió a Kendall de lado. – Gracias, Ken –.

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

Logan se separó de su prometido. – Te veo en la cocina. Te amo – le dijo y se fue.

Kendall sonrió y otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. Ese fue el preciso momento en que se comprometió con Logan, el día inmediatamente anterior a ese, el cual también fue la primera vez que se dijeron 'te amo.'

El rubio salió de su habitación después de vestirse y bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con su prometido. Antes de entrar lo escuchó hablando con su madre.

– _Logan, aún les falta conocerse más_ –.

– _Lo sé, mamá. Pero tengo que casarme pronto o el pueblo comenzará a cuestionarse sobre mí. Kendall y yo somos novios mamá, sólo que nos casaremos para mostrarle al pueblo que puedo hacerlo, entre nosotros dos somos novios_ –.

– _Logan, no aceptaré eso… Jo, cancela la boda_ –.

Kendall escuchó una silla moverse violentamente. – _¡No! Jo, sigue con los preparativos…_ –.

– _¡Logan! ¡No habrá boda!_ –.

– _¡Sí habrá! ¡Ya no tienes poder sobre mí! ¡Yo decido si me caso o no! ¡Y ya decidí que sí lo haré!_ –.

– _¡No me importa si eres el faraón! ¡No te casarás y punto! ¡No habrá boda!_ –.

– _¡Sí habrá! ¡¿Jo qué esperas?! ¡Ve y termina con los preparativos!_ –.

– _¡No…!_ –.

– _¡Vete!_ –.

Kendall sintió pasos venir hacia la puerta. Se alejó y pretendió estar caminando hacia la cocina. Jo corrió hacia él y lo alejó del lugar.

– Kendall, tienes que calmar a la mamá del faraón. Ella no quiere boda – afirmó la chica y se fue.

Kendall corrió hacia la cocina y entró preocupado. Logan estaba llorando ligeramente y su madre estaba frotando sus sienes con sus dedos para calmar su enojo. Logan vio a Kendall y corrió hacia él.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Kendall mientras tomaba a Logan en un abrazo.

– Kendall, vámonos. Tenemos que seguir con la boda – afirmó el faraón limpiando su cara y sacando al rubio de allí.

– ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? – preguntó el rubio fingiendo confusión.

– ¡Nada! ¡Sólo vámonos de aquí! – respondió Logan bruscamente.

– Logan, nene; dime qué pasó por favor – pidió Kendall calmadamente.

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Logan, y éste se pegó al cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo. – Mi mamá no quiere que nos casemos. Cree que deberíamos pasar más tiempo como novios antes de casarnos… p-pero es que el pueblo quiere a alguien a mi lado y si no lo hago no confiarán en mí – explicó.

– ¿Ya le dijiste nuestra idea? – preguntó Kendall aún más calmado.

– Sí… p-pero no aceptó y-y… ¡Simplemente deja que nos casemos! – comenzó a responder, pero luego gritarle a su madre y correr hacia su habitación.

Kendall miró a la señora y suspiró enojado. – Perdóneme por esto, su majestad, pero Logan es el amor de mi vida y nos vamos a casar, le guste o no –.

Kendall salió corriendo tras Logan sin mirar a la mujer. Encontró a Logan en su cama llorando y abrazando su almohada con una expresión de furia en su cara.

– Logie… – llamó el rubio.

Sin respuesta, Kendall se acercó al faraón y se sentó a su lado. Logan soltó su almohada y se abrazó de inmediato al cuerpo de su… ¿su prometido? ¿Ó volvieron a ser novios? Preguntas que invadían la cabeza de los dos chicos. En fin, Logan se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

Kendall se acomodó para que los dos estuvieran acostados, Logan con su cabeza en su pecho. El rubio decidió dormir un rato para tratar de pensar qué hacer para convencer a la madre de… de nuevo: ¿su novio o prometido?

* * *

– _Kendall… Kendall… ¡Kendall! _–.

Kendall se despertó y vio a Logan mirándolo con una expresión aún un poco triste. El rubio le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Logan se acercó a la boca del rubio y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Se escuchó la puerta sonar como si alguien la estuviera tocando, un momento después se abrió y Jo apareció.

– Su alteza… – Jo comenzó.

– Jo, no quiero saber que ya cancelaste todo – interrumpió el faraón.

– No es eso, su alteza. Todo está listo y todo empezará en 30 minutos – respondió Jo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó el faraón sorprendido.

Jo asintió vigorosamente. Kendall y Logan se levantaron de la cama del faraón y salieron de la habitación rápidamente para correr hacia el frente del palacio, donde fue la Ascensión. Allí se logró ver todo el pueblo gritando y con mucha emoción. La madre de Logan se veía muy feliz al lado del altar, y la princesa a su lado.

– Mamá… ¿no que no aprobabas mi boda? – preguntó el pálido.

– Mi querido Logie, cuando tu padre y yo nos íbamos a casar su madre quería impedirlo, y luego de que yo me enfrentara a ella, ella me respondió: "_Isabel, para ser faraona y estar casada al mismo tiempo es importante decidir cuándo ser duro y cuándo ser suave._" Logie, quiero que sepas que no quiero que no te cases, sino que mi poder está en Kendall ahora, él logró convencerme de que es el indicado para estar contigo. Ahora, hay personas que esperan – habló la señora, de ahora en adelante, Isabel.

* * *

Kendall y Logan se besaron. Todo el pueblo aplaudió el nuevo matrimonio real. La madre de Logan tomó a Kendall y lo paró en frente de ella. Un asistente le entregó la corona a Isabel, y ella la colocó en la cabeza de Kendall.

– Kendall, ahora eres el nuevo rey acompañante de mi hijo. Cuida bien de él por favor – afirmó Isabel y le dio un beso en la mejilla al nuevo rey acompañante.

– Gracias, su alteza… –.

– Llámame Isabel por favor – interrumpió la señora.

Kendall sonrió y asintió. Logan abrazó a su nuevo esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y éste le dio un beso en la cabeza.

– Bien. Les presento al nuevo matrimonio real de Egipto – afirmó la ex-reina.

Todo el pueblo gritó y aplaudió el nuevo matrimonio. Kendall y Logan se dieron otro beso y entraron al palacio, pero esta vez entraron como esposos. Al estar adentro, Logan se lanzó de inmediato a su esposo en un abrazo. Kendall levantó a Logan por los muslos para que no se fuera a caer.

– ¡Te amo, Kendall! – exclamó Logan.

– Logie, tengo que preguntarte algo – afirmó Kendall seriamente.

Logan se separó de su esposo y lo miró confundido. – ¿Qué pasó? –.

– ¿Tu quieres que tengamos hijos? – preguntó el rubio.

– Sí. Tengo que dejar una herencia… – habló el pálido.

– No Logan. _Tú_. ¿Tú quieres tenerlos? – interrumpió Kendall.

Logan se confundió. – Pues no me siento presionado por… –.

– ¡No, nene!… Me refiero a que si quieres que tu y yo tengamos un bebé. Sólo nosotros dos, sin necesidad de una mujer – interrumpió Kendall de nuevo.

Logan miró a Kendall a los ojos, luego apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. – ¿Tu quieres? –.

– Logie… te pregunto por tu posición. Eres el faraón y no creo que quieras involucrarte en un embarazo cuando debes trabajar tanto – respondió Kendall.

– Puede que tengas razón, Ken… pero sí quiero que tengamos un bebé – terminó Logan y besó a Kendall.

El rubio sonrió y le dio un beso al faraón en la cabeza. – No siento mis brazos –.

Logan se soltó de la cintura de Kendall. El pálido iba a irse para cambiar su ropa, pero su nuevo esposo lo jaló y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

– Logie, nene. Te amo mucho. Gracias por escogerme como tu rey – afirmó Kendall.

– Desde que te vi supe que quería estar contigo, Ken. Te amo tanto –.

* * *

– Kendall… oh sí – gimió el faraón.

Kendall siguió chupando el cuello de su esposo. Logan gemía el nombre de su rubio mientras este marcaba al chico como suyo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que se casaron? Unas 5-6 horas.

El rubio siguió besando a su esposo, mientras este gemía su nombre. Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación real, haciendo que los dos chicos gruñeran. El faraón se levantó y fui hacia la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó el pálido enojado.

– _Su majestad, hay alguien que quiere verlo. Es una princesa de un reino muy lejano_ – respondió Jo del otro lado.

Logan salió y bajó a la sala, donde había una chica que nunca había visto.

– Hola… ¿quién eres? –.

– Tú esposa –.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, espero que les hay gustado!**

**Lean mis fics:**

**- /9577884/1/Enamorado-De-Un-Stripper**

**- /9642734/1/Mi-Diario-De-Vida**

**Simplemente ponen el link en la dirección, debe llevarlos a la historia por Google.**

**Gracias!**

**Revew please!**

**Bye.**


End file.
